Jaime's Secret (third) Personality
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This story is based on a demented dream I once had. Jaime is OCC in this one because he is going to be insane, hyper and megalomaniac! (That is his third personality.)A little Bit bashing in this one...


I'm sick and tired of writing romance stories! I want to write about Jaime now! I want to write action and stuff! I'm doing it now! I love Jaime…  
  
This story is based on a dream I once had! Let me warned you it is a very demented dream…  
  
*Warning* Jaime is COOC! (Completely Out Of Character!)  
  
By sirusmoe  
  
Jaime's secret (third) identity  
  
One day it was such a nice day to go out. Today the blitz team went out to go visit a museum for some reason.  
  
(Authoress: Told you it's demented!)  
  
Leon went along with them because he wants to spend some quality time together with father and sister. Bit comes along because he wants to follow Leena wherever she goes (He has a crush on her.) Doc pays extra money to make Brad to come along. Jaime comes along with his father Oscar because he likes museums.  
  
They walk with a tour group and listen to the tour guide talk about the exhibits. They're now in the dinosaur room and look at a bronze dinosaur that walks on two legs and guards nests of eggs that contains baby dinosaurs.  
  
"Er…excuse me folks…" Said the tour guide interrupting his own lecture about the dinosaur's behavior. "I'll be right back with you in a second! I need to go to the bathroom!"  
  
The crowd moans and groans because they want to hear more about the dinosaur and the fact that this is the fifth time he needs to go. They think the tour guide has diarrhea.  
  
"Who is going to tell us about the dinosaur now?" One of them whines in the crowds.  
  
"I want my money back!"  
  
"It would take a smart genius guy to tell us about it!"  
  
Jaime suddenly bolted in front of the crowds and jump on the top of dinosaur, making it like he is riding it. When somebody said smart and genius it somehow sprang an irresistible impulse in him.  
  
"Gooood evening ladies an gentlemen!!!" He suddenly hollered out and deafened everyone. "What we had here is the Colopecian dinosaur of the Jurassic era!"  
  
"Son get down from there!" Oscar yelled.  
  
"Silence I'm speaking!"  
  
"How dared you talk to me this way!"  
  
"Shut up Mack the boy is speaking!" Said a stranger among the crowds. Oscar is silenced.  
  
"This dinosaur is 30 feet in height and 25 feet wide. This is a very stupid dinosaur with a brain for a walnut! Funny that is Bit's brain! There he is in the red jacket! Hi Bit!"  
  
Bit ran off to hide in the shadow but the crowd could see him anyway.  
  
"Is that the guy who pilot the Liger Zero?"  
  
"Yes sirree my friends and just for $.99, I can give you his autograph and phone number! For $1.99 I'll throw in Brad's!"  
  
"That is dirt cheap I know it cost higher than that!" Brad exploded.  
  
"Guys for an extra $.50 I'll throw Leena's number too!"  
  
Harry suddenly appears. "Damn you! You rip me of for three million dollars and it's bootlegged!"  
  
"Anyways this dinosaur doesn't know how to survive. This dinosaur will do anything to survive to live through the day. Stealing food and other dinosaurs' eggs to fill its tummy and sorts! Hey just like Bit! Leena do you know that Bit stole an average of 10 pounds of snacks from your kitchen everyday!"  
  
"He does? Bit come here!"  
  
{Leena chases him and he runs around screaming.}  
  
"Yep for this dinosaur everyday is struggle. Struggle, struggle, STRUGGLE TO LIVE!" Suddenly he kicks the dinosaur with his foot and hits it his lecture pointy stick, which I had no idea where he get it or where it came from.  
  
{Points an accusing finger at the Blitz team. He is in ranting mode.}  
  
"As for me I struggle to live for you guys. YOU PIGS! You never cared what I done for you! What am I, your goddamn slave? I'm nobodies slave!"  
  
"Now Jaime…" Doc tries to calm him down.  
  
"Don't "now Jaime" me! I cook for you, clean for, do your dirty laundry and I done everything thing! You don't appreciate me!"  
  
{Everyone sweatdrops.}  
  
"Well guess what you got gyp! You know why I work for you? I stay around suffering, so that one day I gonna steal the Liger Zero and everyone's zoids and rule the world!!!! I'll dominate the world and kick major ass! You hear me! I rule forever! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
{Suddenly security appears and yelled at him to get to get down.}  
  
"Shut up you are not telling me to me what to do!"  
  
{He jumps off the dinosaur statue and up to the ceiling.}  
  
"Sayonara ya suckers! My world domination starts today!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Authoress suddenly wakes up and starts laughing hysterically.  
  
  
  
Authoress: How do you like it? This is just an experiment. If you like it I'll think of a plot to continue this. 


End file.
